Krad's Cooking Corner
by the-freak-on-your-block
Summary: Fluffy nonsense about Krad's experience with frosting as he embarasses himself in the Niwa home. DaixKrad Shounenai.


Freak: This fic was dreamt up during a photo imaging session in which I was coloring Krad's portrait. With coffee. And tea. And lots and lots of sugar and other sources of caffeine. And Cowboy Bebop music. In short, another one done on a whim. Warning: TOTAL COMPLETE FLUFF AND SHOUNEN-AI! AND POSSIBLY INTERPRETED LIMEY-NESS! This is quite possibly the worst fanfic I've ever written, but at the moment, I don't care. If you don't like it, don't review. Go read some dark, depressing story I've written for a better sample of my writing skills.

Dai: You sure do a lot of these . . . When are you going to finish the OTHER fics you have?

Freak: When some divine intervention comes and gives me inspiration. I have no idea how to proceed the story right now, on either of the fics. (For more info, ask.)

Krad: YOU LEFT ME THERE, SUFFERING! FINISH IT!

F&D: -cleans out ears-Wow, you're loud.

Quick Sum-up: Daisuke and Krad are cooking stuff for no apparent reason. Daisuke teases Krad about it and gets in "trouble". This is in MY POV. I do not write lemons. Tough luck. XP

Krad: You freak.

Freak: Yes? What do you want?

K&D: -sweats-

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I did? Yes. -switches to demented Igor voice- **_I NO OWN_**!

Key: 'Dai's thoughts' '_Krad's thoughts_' The italics reverse in flashbacks.

_Krad's Cooking Corner_

"AARRGH!" Krad dropped the bag of flour for the umpteenth time, effectively turning white. "Flour is pure **EVIL**!" Daisuke laughed. "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!"

They both knew it was an empty threat.

"Flour's not evil, you're just clumsy!" Imagine that. Krad clumsy. "Come on, Krad, we've been cooking for hours, and you still haven't figured out what the flour is for?"(361)

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke just laughed some more, promptly dragging Krad to the bathroom where he was unceremoniously tossed into a tub of very cold water.

"Spppt!"

"Cool it. I'm going out to get some more flour. You can start on the frosting if you want. Just get cleaned up, okay?" Daisuke grinned.

" . . . okay." Krad was currently feeling very small. In just a few short hours, he'd managed to prove to his new "friend" just how worthless he was in the kitchen.

Quick flashback (about 2 days ago)

_Krad and Dark stepped away from the Pink(25), Glowy, Magical Portal of Doom. ((A/N Random, eh?)) Krad couldn't believe what had just happened to them – Satoshi and Daisuke had found a way to get them their OWN bodies on one condition – _

_They had to live with the other's other half for 2 weeks without killing them or harming them in any way. In other (probably simpler) words, Dark had to live with Satoshi for 2 weeks and Krad had to live with Daisuke for just as long making sure no harm came to them._

_Krad had wondered why at first, then realized neither Satoshi nor Daisuke wanted either of the two kaitohs killing or harming anyone. 'Pfft.' thought Krad, 'As if we'd kill the two people helping us.' Krad might have been crazy, but he wasn't stupid._

End quick flashback.

Surprisingly to Daisuke, it didn't take long to become friends with the crazy blonde. But he just had to wonder how Dark was getting along with Satoshi. 'On second thought,' thought Daisuke, 'maybe I don't want to know.'

Anyways, back to Krad. Krad was having a difficult time mixing the frosting together. It was just getting too thick.

"Ah!" exclaimed Krad as the whisk 'magically jerked itself' out of his hands and whacked him in his face. That was precisely when Daisuke came through the door, and he snorted rather ungracefully.

"Krad, I know you suck at cooking, but don't take it out on the frosting!" ((A/N Yeah! That's the best part!)) Daisuke handed him a napkin. "Here, wipe the stuff off." Krad frantically wiped off the frosting, bright crimson with embarrassment.

Then he caught Daisuke staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" ((A/N Sooooo totally obvious . . . why am I writing this?)) Krad felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw Daisuke's face was totally and completely blank. Then Daisuke grinned.

"Yeah. You missed some." Without thinking, he reached up and wiped off the remaining frosting off of Krad's lower lip with his thumb. Daisuke licked it off and ran away fighting back a bout of hysterical laughter waiting to get through, leaving Krad staring after him blushing, dumbfounded and confused. '_What was that all about?_'

Krad decided he _really_ wanted to know what was wrong with his only friend, and ran after him, face still sticky from the frosting, and still beet red.

When he got to Daisuke's room, he found the door locked. "Hey, Niwa!" When Daisuke didn't answer, Krad started banging on he door. "Niwa! Why are you hiding?" There was nothing Krad hated more than someone hiding from him, especially when there wasn't a reason to.

Krad stopped banging on the door when he realized that the window in Daisuke's room was still broken from when Krad started living here. Krad still had the bandages on his hands where the glass had cut him. He stared at them for a moment . . .

Quick Flashback 2 (about 36 hours ago)

"_GOD DAMMIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE **NIWAS** FOR 2 WEEKS!" Krad was in a full rampage, and Daisuke was wisely just standing out of the way. However, when Krad smashed a window, glass flew everywhere. Krad realized his mistake just in time and managed to push Daisuke out of the line of fire before Daisuke got hurt. _

"_Krad, let me bandage your hands, okay? They're bleeding like mad." The pain Krad should have felt when he first smashed the window came in full force now. It was quite a . . . sobering pain. While Daisuke bandaged Krad's hands, Krad stared at the blood spilling out of them with a sick fascination. Whenever he'd seen blood, it had never been his own. "HEY!" Krad nearly jumped. "Stop staring at your hands like that! I'm beginning to wonder if you _really_ want to live. Not that _you _care what _I_ think." Krad stared at him for a moment, and then smiled, the first real smile he'd smiled in a very long time._

"_Don't worry, Niwa. I don't want to give up my life yet."_

"_I WASN'T WORRIED!" snapped Daisuke._

End quick flashback 2

Krad smiled to himself. From that moment on, Krad had felt a strange need to prove to the red head that he _wanted_ to live and that Daisuke's opinions really _meant_ something to him. It was really quite amazing how quickly his hatred had turned to an intense liking. Krad couldn't even _name_ the emotions he felt when he just _looked_ at the tamer, let alone speak with him. '_Okay, no more stalling._' Krad put his brilliant plan into action. He went outside and scaled the wall to Daisuke's room, where he quietly snuck up on the little red head.

"Boo." Daisuke jumped and spun around, looking scared and confused. "I'd like a couple of explanations – why you took a special interest in the frosting on my face and why you ran away. Speak. Now."

"Firstly, I don't know why I did that, and secondly, I was (and am) really embarrassed about it. Satisfied?" Daisuke had schooled his face into a blank mask and answered Krad's questions promptly and bluntly.

"Why are you hiding your feelings, Niwa?"

"Because I don't want to look like a fool."

"You already do." At this, Daisuke glared at Krad and turned away, going back to his sketch pad. "Don't ignore me, Niwa!" snarled Krad, slamming his fist into a dustbin on Daisuke's desk, which happened to be full of the glass from the window incident. "Ow!" Krad not only cut himself again, he reopened the previous wounds. Daisuke sighed, and went to get some bandages.

While Daisuke was gone, Krad glanced at the drawing Daisuke had been working so diligently on, and felt a gasp wedge itself in his throat. It was a sketch of Krad himself. '_It's . . .'_

"HEY! Don't look at that! It's not good!"

"S-Sorry!" Krad blushed and looked away. He felt so . . . confused. Why was Daisuke sketching a picture of him?

Daisuke silently wrapped Krad's hand, leaving Krad to his thoughts. " . . . Krad, why were you apologizing? You, of all people."

"I was just . . . surprised. Why were you drawing a picture of me?" Several long moments passed before Daisuke answered him.

" . . . Because . . . I care. Because I know your face so well, I don't have to see you to sketch it. You're all I ever think about now."

Krad sat shock still while Daisuke finished bandaging his hands. He wouldn't believe his ears. He **couldn't **believe his ears. No one had said anything like that to him before. No one ever cared about Krad. (13)

Once Daisuke finished with the bandages, Krad's topaz eyes locked with his ruby ones. There was a sudden mutual understanding there, and neither could move, until Daisuke finally broke the silence.

"You should go wash your face. It's probably still sticky." Krad didn't move.

"I don't think I want to."

_FIN_

Freak: I am NOT going to add to this. At least not under this title – I _might _make one concerning Dark and Satoshi, since there seems to be a huge demand for them from my normal reviewers. But it will probably have a completely different name and a much different storyline.

K&D: O.O -look at each other, then sneak off to a quiet, unoccupied corner _far_ away from the author- Scary . . .

(361) What _is_ flour for anyway? It's just for making dough less sticky, right?

(25) Pink is the color of PURE EVIL! It's also the one most used as a magical color. T.T

(13) Save all the fangirls plaguing my e-mail either telling me to update faster or to stop writing fanfics to spoil their dreams.


End file.
